ES KRIM RASA JUNG YUNHO
by saya nobii
Summary: Jaejoong merasa kesal pada Yunho yang membuka stand es krim tepat di samping stand miliknya. Secara tidak langsung, pelanggannya pergi dan beralih ke stand es krim baru itu. YUNJAE/YAOI/ONESHOT


**ES KRIM RASA JUNG YUNHO  
**Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Oneshot  
by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku,

No prekuel, no sekuel, just this ONESHOT !

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

**.**

.

**Enjoy **^^

.

.

Taman bermain _Bigeast _tampak sangat ramai. Wajar saja, ini adalah hari Minggu. Banyak keluarga dan anak-anak muda yang menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka di taman bermain terbesar di kota Seoul itu.

Di salah satu sudut taman, tampak sebuah _stand _es krim yang sangat ramai. Para pembeli bahkan rela mengantri panjang untuk membeli es krim di sana.

Hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan _stand _es krim disebelahnya yang justru tampak sepi. Hanya ada satu dua pembeli saja yang menghampiri.

"_Ck~ _Mengapa mereka selalu membeli es krim di tempat itu? Mengapa tidak di sini saja. Kita kan juga sama-sama menjual es krim." Seorang pemuda cantik yang berjaga di _stand _yang sepi itu tampak mengomel dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

_Doe eyes_nya melirik sengit _stand _es krim disebelahnya. Terutama pada dua pria tampan yang tampak sedang kewalahan melayani pembeli yang jumlahnya tak sedikit.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Mungkin hari ini kita belum beruntung mendapatkan banyak pelanggan," komentar seorang pemuda manis yang menemaninya sedari tadi, Kim Junsu.

"Bukan hanya hari ini saja, Su-_ie_. Bahkan setiap hari Minggu ketika kita membuka _stand _di sini, _stand _mereka yang justru selalu ramai. Memangnya apa sih istimewanya es krim buatan mereka? Namanya saja terdengar sangat konyol. Es krim rasa Jung Yunho? _Cih~_" cibir pemuda cantik itu, Kim Jaejoong.

"Sabar, _Hyung_. Inilah yang dinamakan persaingan pasar. Apalagi mereka menggunakan cara promosi yang unik dan menarik. Tentu saja membuat orang-orang makin penasaran."

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Tubuhnya dihempaskan kasar ke atas kursi. Kembali menanti pembeli.

Jaejoong dan Junsu adalah kakak-beradik. Saat ini keduanya masih tercatat sebagai siswa di _Toho High School_. Jaejoong di tingkat tiga, sementara Junsu masih di tingkat satu.

Setiap hari Minggu, mereka membuka _stand _es krim di taman bermain _Bigeast_. Mereka bekerja dihari libur untuk mendapatkan tambahan uang saku.

Hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Bahkan mereka bisa menabung lebih banyak dari uang hasil pendapatan menjual es krim buatan mereka.

Namun sejak sebulan yang lalu, pendapatan mereka menurun drastis. Ini dikarenakan adanya _stand _es krim baru yang dibuka di samping _stand _es krim mereka.

Apalagi _stand _baru itu mempunyai cara unik untuk menarik para pembeli. Yaitu dengan menggunakan merek '_Es Krim Rasa Jung Yunho' _yang tentu saja membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya langsung tertarik untuk membeli dan mencicipinya.

Siapa Jung Yunho?

_Oh_, tentu saja si pembuat es krim sekaligus pemilik _stand _itu. Dibantu sahabatnya, Park Yoochun, mereka menjual es krim dengan nama fenomenalnya itu.

.

.

.

Senja mulai beranjak malam. Taman bermain sudah ditutup setengah jam yang lalu. Jaejoong dan Junsu sibuk membereskan _stand _mereka.

Begitu juga dengan stand disebelahnya. Dua pemuda tampan itu tampak bersemangat karena es krim yang mereka jual hari ini laku keras.

"_Wah_, hari ini kita untung besar lagi, _Hyung_." Yoochun terlihat sangat senang.

"_Haha~ _Tentu saja, Chun. Es krim rasa Jung Yunho memang yang paling enak, tiada tandingan!" kekeh pemuda tampan yang bertubuh jangkung, Yunho.

Jaejoong menggerutu sebal saat tak sengaja mendengar percakapan duo tampan itu. Dengan langkah yang sedikit menghentak, dia menghampiri _stand _saingannya.

"_Yak_! Kalian berdua!" Jaejoong memasang wajah sangarnya. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke wajah Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Kalian telah merebut semua pelangganku!" gertak Jaejoong. Mata besarnya berkilat-kilat emosi.

"Apa? Merebut pelangganmu? _Ahaha~_" Yoochun tertawa keras. Jaejoong mendelik kesal seolah ingin membekap mulut pria berdahi lebar itu.

"Kau yang aneh, Nona. Kami tidak pernah merebut pelangganmu. Mereka sendiri yang lebih memilih untuk membeli es krim yang kami jual," ujar Yunho santai.

"_Ck~ _Tidak ada pencuri yang mau mengaku! Dan apa yang kau katakan tadi? Nona? Aku ini pria asli, dasar bodoh!" Jaejoong semakin marah.

"_Aish~ _Mana ada pria yang berteriak nyaring seperti itu?! Hanya wanita yang melakukannya." Yoochun menutup sebelah telinganya.

"_Yak_! Apa yang kau bilang? Dasar kurang ajar!" Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya kuat, bersiap menghajar mereka berdua.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Junsu secara cepat memeluk erat bahu Jaejoong. Menahan pergerakan Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Jangan membuat keributan di sini." Junsu berusaha mengendalikan amarah kakaknya.

"_Yak_! Lepaskan aku, Su! Aku akan menghajar mereka." Jaejoong terus meronta.

"Sudah cukup, _Hyung_! Mereka benar. Para pembelilah yang menentukan sendiri akan membeli es krim yang manapun mereka suka. Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka berdua, _Hyung_."

"Tapi Su-_ie_, semenjak mereka berjualan disini, para pelanggan kita kabur. Mereka lebih memilih membeli es krim dengan nama konyol itu. _Cih~_"

"_Hyung_, tenanglah! Mungkin kita hanya kurang beruntung. Lebih baik kita bergegas pulang daripada hanya membuang waktu saja di tempat ini."

Jaejoong merasa tidak tega saat melihat wajah memelas Junsu. Dia mencoba meredam amarahnya saat ini, namun sudut matanya masih melirik tajam dua orang saingannya yang kini justru terdiam melihat kemarahan yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong beranjak pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Junsu menoleh sekilas ke arah Yunho dan Yoochun. Membungkukkan badannya sebentar, lalu segera menyusul Jaejoong.

"Mengapa dia jadi marah-marah seperti itu? _Ckckck~_" Yoochun terlihat heran.

Yunho hanya terdiam. Mata musangnya masih mengamati Jaejoong yang kini kembali sibuk membereskan _stand _miliknya. Entahlah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. 

.

.

.

"_Hey_, kemarin aku berkencan dengan kekasihku di taman bermain. Lalu kami membeli es krim yang unik, namanya _'Es Krim Rasa Jung Yunho'_. _Wah_, ternyata rasanya sangat enak."

"_Oh_, iya. Aku juga pernah membeli es krim itu. Rasanya benar-benar manis, semanis penjualnya. _Kyaa~~_"

"Bagaimana jika besok hari Minggu kita membelinya lagi?"

"_Wah_, ide bagus. Aku akan mengajak beberapa temanku."

Jaejoong mengaduk-aduk kasar _jajangmyun _pesanannya. Percakapan dua orang gadis dibelakangnya itu membuat emosinya kembali tersulut.

"Apa enaknya es krim konyol itu? _Ck~_" gumamnya kesal, lalu disantapnya brutal _jajangmyun _yang tak bersalah itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" bisik Changmin pada Junsu. Junsu hanya menaikkan bahunya tanda tidak mengerti.

Mereka bertiga sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Jaejoong yang tadi sempat menolak ajakan Junsu ke kantin karena tidak lapar, kini justru melahap rakus _jajangmyun _yang sudah entah piring ke berapa yang dihabiskannya.

Changmin yang memang nafsu makannya banyak saja sampai dibuat terheran-heran oleh kakak teman sebangkunya itu. Mendadak nafsu makannya menghilang entah kemana.

"Jaejoong _hyung _tampak sangat menakutkan. Apa dia sedang PMS?" bisik Changmin lagi.

"Aku bisa mendengar ucapanmu barusan, Shim Changmin!" desis Jaejoong tajam.

_Glek !_

Changmin memandang horor Jaejoong yang kini tampak sedang mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

_'Oh, Tuhan. Selamatkanlah hambaMu yang paling tampan ini'_ batin Changmin memelas.

"SHIM CHANGMIIINNN...!"

"_Kyaa~ _Ampun, Jae _Hyuuunnggg_~"

.

.

.

Masih sama seperti hari-hari Minggu sebelumnya. _Stand _es krim Jaejoong masih sepi dan _stand _es krim Yunho masih ramai seperti biasa.

Jaejoong kembali menggerutu tidak jelas. Membuat Junsu menatap iritasi kakak kandungnya itu.

"Berhentilah menggerutu, _Hyung_! Kau menakuti orang-orang yang melintas dengan aura kelam yang kau keluarkan itu. Jika seperti ini terus, mana ada orang yang ingin membeli es krim kita? Bahkan untuk mendekat saja pasti tidak mau."

"Diamlah, Su-_ie_! Atau kau akan kujadikan bebek panggang!"

Junsu mendecih. Dia sudah sangat paham perangai Jaejoong. Kali ini dia lebih memilih untuk mengalah.

"_Halo_! _Halo_! _Halo_! Shim Changmin di sini!" Sebuah suara tenor menginterupsi duo Kim itu.

"Changmin!" pekik Junsu antusias.

"_Ck~ _Kau lagi," gerutu Jaejoong sengit.

"_Aish_! Sambutanmu mengerikan sekali, _Hyung_." Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tumben kau kemari, Min. Kau sendirian?" tanya Junsu.

"Tentu saja. Aku bosan di rumah. _Hehe~_"

"_Ooh_, harusnya kau sering-sering datang kesini, Min. _Eh_, apa itu yang kau bawa?" Junsu terlihat penasaran saat melihat kantong plastik yang dibawa oleh Changmin.

"_Oh_, ini es krim yang aku beli di _stand _sebelah itu. Aku hanya penasaran saja. Es krim rasa Jung Yunho? Mungkin es krim ini dibuat dari keringat penjualnya. _Ahaha~_" gurau Changmin.

_Sreet !_

Jaejoong berdiri dan menggeser kursinya kasar, "Aku ingin ke toilet dulu, Su."

Junsu hanya mengangguk canggung. Dan Changmin menatap kepergian Jaejoong penuh tanda tanya.

"Pasti karena es krim itu lagi..." gumam Junsu sendu menatap bungkusan yang masih digenggam Changmin.

"_Eh_? Ada apa?" Changmin bingung.

Junsu menghela napas, lalu menceritakan awal mula permasalahan yang menimpa mereka. Changmin mendengarkan dengan baik, sesekali wajahnya tampak sedang berpikir serius.

"Su-_ie_, apakah kau ingin mencicipi es krim ini juga?" tanya Changmin setelah mendengarkan cerita Junsu.

"Baiklah. Lagipula aku juga penasaran seperti apa rasa es krim yang banyak penggemarnya ini."

Karena Changmin hanya membeli satu cup saja, maka dia berbagi dengan Junsu.

Sebenarnya itu es krim rasa vanila seperti biasa. Hanya saja aromanya memang lebih harum dan rasa manisnya juga sangat pas, tidak berlebihan.

Apalagi Yunho menggunakan nama yang menarik sebagai media promosi. Sudah pasti banyak orang yang penasaran hingga akhirnya tertarik untuk membeli dan mencicipinya. 

.

.

.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dari kejauhan. Pria cantik itu duduk diam menyendiri di bawah pohon _maple_, masih di area taman hiburan. _Doe eyes_nya menatap air mancur dan lampu warna-warni yang menghiasi kolam besar dihadapannya.

Sejak kembali dari toilet tadi siang, entah mengapa Jaejoong justru menjadi diam dan terkesan cuek. Dia tidak lagi menggerutu seperti tadi pagi. Benar-benar diam, hanya sesekali berucap saja. Membuat Junsu dan Changmin sedikit ketakutan melihat perubahan drastis pria cantik itu.

Bahkan saat akan menutup _stand _mereka, Jaejoong justru segera beranjak pergi. Dia hanya bilang pada Junsu jika ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, mengabaikan Junsu yang terpaksa membereskan _stand_ mereka sendirian.

Yunho yang mengetahui kepergian Jaejoong, langsung saja mengikuti kemana saja si cantik itu melangkah. Dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Jaejoong. Berharap jika Jaejoong tidak emosi dan memarahinya seperti tempo lalu.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas panjang, memantapkan hatinya. Dia berjalan pelan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_." sapa Yunho setelah berada tepat disamping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, dia hanya menggeser posisi duduknya. Memberi ruang kosong di bangku itu untuk Yunho tempati.

Tentu saja Yunho tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dia duduk di samping Jaejoong.

Hening. Keduanya terdiam.

Canggung.

Hingga akhirnya...

"Yunho-_ssi_," panggil Jaejoong pelan.

"Ya." Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu masih terlihat setia memandang pancuran air didepannya.

"Maaf..." lanjutnya lirih.

Yunho tertegun. Jaejoong meminta maaf padanya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat bersalah. Terbersit rasa heran di dalam benaknya. Sikap Jaejoong benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

Si cantik itu kembali membuka suara, "Maaf karena dulu aku pernah memarahimu dan temanmu yang berdahi lebar itu. Maaf karena telah berburuk sangka kepada kalian. Maaf karena aku yang terlalu egois..."

Yunho masih setia menatap Jaejoong. Tidak berniat membalas, justru tangannya bergerak membuka kantung plastik yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Mengeluarkan dua buah cup es krim, lalu memberikan satu cup itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan es krim itu bergantian. Sebelum akhirnya menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

Jaejoong memandang sebentar tutup cup es krim. Tercetak tulisan warna merah disana, _'Es Krim Rasa Jung Yunho'_.

Saat tutup dari karton itu terbuka, aroma vanila yang khas langsung merasuki indra penciumannya. Sangat wangi dan manis.

Jaejoong menyendok es krimnya, lalu memasukkannya perlahan kedalam mulutnya. Dingin dan lembut, wangi dan manis, seketika meleleh bersamaan.

Dia kembali terdiam. Begitu menikmati momen saat es krim itu menyapa lidahnya dan membuatnya langsung jatuh cinta.

_'Jadi, inilah mengapa stand es krim Yunho sangat ramai didatangi pembeli' _batinnya.

Jaejoong semakin merasa bersalah. Pantas saja para pelanggannya berpindah ke _stand _Yunho. Es krim buatan pemuda tampan itu memang sangat enak. Manis, lembut dan sangat wangi.

"Aku...tak seharusnya membuka stand di samping _stand _milikmu," ucap Yunho. Jaejoong melirik Yunho.

"Persaingannya sangat terlihat jelas. Dan ternyata menyebabkan _stand _milikku yang secara tidak langsung telah mengambil para pelangganmu. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu soal hal itu," lanjut pemuda tampan itu.

"Tidak, Yun. Kau yang benar. Pembeli adalah raja. Mereka berhak memilih sesuatu yang sesuai keinginan mereka. Mereka bisa membedakan mana kualitas yang baik dan mana yang buruk."

_Oh_... Suasana kembali canggung.

.

.

"Jae..."

"_Hmm_..."

"Kita bisa bekerja sama," ujar Yunho.

Alis Jaejoong menyatu, "Bekerja sama?"

"Iya. Bukankah _stand _kita bersebelahan dan sama-sama menjual es krim? Jadi, bagaimana jika kita menggabungkan keduanya? Kita bisa menjual es krim lebih banyak dan tentunya dengan berbagai macam varian rasa."

_Doe eyes _Jaejoong mengerjap takjub. Tidak menyangka jika pria disampingnya itu justru merencanakan hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"Ide yang hebat, Yun. Akan kubicarakan dengan Junsu dulu," balas Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. _Hmm_, aku kurang yakin dengan ini. Tapi...apakah ini berarti kita bisa berteman mulai dari sekarang?"  
Yunho tersenyum canggung.

Perasaan Jaejoong menghangat tiba-tiba. _Ah_, berteman dengan pemuda tampan itu. Tidak ada salahnya, kan?

"Tentu saja," senyum Jaejoong lembut.

Yunho langsung tersenyum lebar saat mendengar balasan Jaejoong.

"Mulai besok kita bisa membicarakan rencana ini dengan Yoochun dan Junsu. Kurasa mereka tidak akan keberatan. _Oh, _ya, tadi siang aku mampir dan membeli es krim di _stand_mu, Jae. Waktu itu hanya ada Junsu dan temannya yang bertubuh jangkung itu. Ternyata es krim buatanmu sangat enak, aku menyukainya."

Jaejoong terkekeh, "Benarkah? Tapi kurasa es krimmu jauh lebih enak, Yun."

"_Ah_, sama saja. Es krim buatan kita semua rasanya sangat enak. _Hehe~_" Yunho ikut terkekeh.

Suasana hati Jaejoong terasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Kini dia bahkan lebih sering tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa kecil. Yang tanpa sadar membuat seseorang yang melihatnya terkena serangan cinta mendadak.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menepuk keningnya sendiri, "Hampir saja aku lupa! Aku harus kembali ke _stand_, Yun. Junsu bisa memarahiku jika aku meninggalkannya terlalu lama."

"_Ah_, benar juga. Kau kembalilah dulu kesana. Aku masih ingin duduk di sini sebentar lagi," balas Yunho.

"_Oh_, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, Yun. Aku pergi dulu." Jaejoong pamit dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan Yunho.

Baru beberapa langkah Jaejoong berjalan, Yunho berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung berteriak memanggil Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong..!"

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan menatap heran Yunho yang memanggil nama lengkapnya.

Secara cepat, Yunho mengambil sesendok penuh es krim. Memasukkannya kedalam mulut, namun menahannya dengan lidah supaya es krim itu tidak tertelan olehnya.

Dia berjalan cepat menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih memasang wajah bingung. Segera diraihnya leher belakang Jaejoong, mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

_Doe eyes _Jaejoong melebar sempurna. Mulutnya refleks terbuka karena sangat terkejut. Hal itu tentu saja memudahkan pekerjaan Yunho. Yunho mulai mendorong es krim yang ditahan dimulutnya untuk kemudian disalurkan ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.

Sekali lagi, Jaejoong merasakan sensasi itu. Dingin dan lembut, wangi dan manis, kembali meleleh sempurna didalam mulutnya. Namun, kali ini bercampur dengan sensasi hangat dari mulut Yunho.

_So hot. So cool. So sweet._

__Benar-benar memabukkan. Melumpuhkan syarafnya untuk sepersekian detik.

_Ooh_...  
Inikah es krim rasa Jung Yunho yang sebenarnya?

Beruntung sekali Kim Jaejoong. Bisa merasakan rasa es krim yang asli, bahkan langsung dari pembuatnya.

Sangat manis dan ternyata...gratis. 

.

.

.

-**END**-

.

.

.

A/N:  
Terima kasih kepada para guests, siders maupun readers yg sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff buatan saya. Terima kasih juga pada kalian yang bersedia me-review, mem-follow ataupun memfavoritkan ff saya.

Maaf bila mengecewakan, karena ff buatan saya memang kebanyakan Oneshot dengan ending yang menggantung ._.v

Itu sudah menjadi spesialisasi saya, jadi harap maklum :D  
*ditimpukin*

Lebih baik tidak membuat sekuel, daripada membuat tapi hasilnya terkesan memaksa dan justru tidak memuaskan.

Sekali lagi, maaf dan terima kasih. Sampai bertemu di ff (oneshot) saya yang lain :))  
*bow* 

.

.

Thanks for the review (Aku dan Tuan Tampan):

| Youleebitha | nabratz | 4shizun | Guest | Shim sia | Rina yunjae | joongmax | salsaaaaaaa | KimsLovey | nanajunsu | jung jaeyun | Jung Jaehyun | aoi ao | yunnie86 

.

Thanks for the review (Sixth Sense):

Cho Sungkyu | ifa. | Youleebitha | TitaniumSP | JungJaema | MaxMin | Dhea Kim | Guest 1 | Guest 2 | Guest 3 | aylae kim | grth | ms.R | Rina yunjae | dina | joongmax | salsaaaaaaa | nabratz | KimsLovey | Jung Jaehyun | nanajunsu | ShinJiWoo920202 | GBlue-moon | GaemCloud 

Adakah yang belum disebutkan? Terima kasih banyak atas . Maaf tidak sempat untuk membalas satu persatu. 

.

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca ^^

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_nobi nobbehissa_


End file.
